Bittersweet Memories
by XLuridXIllusionsX
Summary: The Joker did his best to out run his past, He thought he had done a good job of it to, but in an ordinary days turn of events he finds that his past is sneaking up behind him once again and this time there is no where to run. HarleyXJoker Rated M for Sexual contact and explicit language
1. Unwarranted Memories

**_Chapter One- Unwarranted Memories _**

_ "Mistah Napier" a giggling nine year old Harleen tugged on her neighbors sleeve "Mistah Napier" Jack looked down at his wife's favorite piano student. "Where's Mrs. Napier?" asked the bouncing brunet all dressed up in her school uniform. Jack smiled at the way little Harleen pronounced his last name 'Napah' that Brooklyn accent flowed past cherry blossom colored lips effortlessly. The child was always dancing, always jumping up and down at 90mph. _

_ Brown hair fell over his eyes; stress lines aged his face making him look 35 at the age of 21 "Harleen she's inside waiting for you, sweetie" The little girl twirled her way to the door as she opened it with a loud creak she looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled softly._

_"I watched your comedy act at the restaurant when mom took me and Lewis out to dinner last night, I thought it was really funny, Mistah Napier" _

_ The failed comedian smiled at the little nine year old thinking to himself 'at least someone thought so' Jack rested his elbow's on the table that was set out on the front porch of the house he'd bought for his wife Jeannie and himself. They had only been married about 4 years, he loved her but everything was getting out of hand, they were strapped for cash, his comedy act was failing and Jeannie only seemed to be happy when teaching that little Harleen Quinzel how to play piano. _

_ When beautiful music started to flow smoothly from inside the house, Jack stood and walked toward where it was coming from. In the living room, his beautiful young wife sat beside little Harleen as she played effortlessly. Jeannie's belly was round from pregnancy. The look of her was a constant reminder that they needed money and needed it soon. _

_ He didn't want to bring his child into the world while they were struggling. _

The Joker's eyes opened and he sat up slowly, groaning as he rubbed his eyes._ God damn flashbacks waking him up every night. _A low groan escaped his throat as he ran pale fingers through long green locks, _damn I need a haircut_, he through as he fisted a handful of his hair. Other inmates were going berserk, banging on the walls, screaming like monkeys. The sound bounced off the walls and The Joker started to feel his brain pulsate against his skull, drawing in a deep breath he screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

His voice boomed throughout the entire corridor and a hush fell over the screaming psychotics. Lying back on his cot he folded his arms behind his head in a lazy manor as he crossed one leg over the other. Arkham was getting to be rather boring. His tongue moved along the inside of his scarred cheek, a light click sounded from his mouth. If he didn't find a way out of this place soon he knew he was going to lose it completely.

A dainty pale hand knocked a screaming alarm clock off of a mahogany night stand "unh…" her blond hair was sprawled across her white pillow. At first crystal blue eyes were hooded, reluctant to get up and face the day. The moment her mind came into focus she squeaked, kicking the sheets and comforter off with frantic legs she leapt out of bed "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Harleen nearly fell over as she scampered into the bathroom, shaking off the sheet that had wrapped around her right leg. "Damn it!" she screamed grabbing the hair brush to violently drag the tangles from her long hair. _Nice going Harls _she thought to herself _First day on the job and your already gonna be late. _As her shorts and tank top fell around her ankles she rushed her hair into a tight bun hoping to look a little more professional. Clad in her bra and panties she rushed over to her dresser and stripped out of last night's black boy shorts and into a new pair of panties that matched her bra.

Deciding a grey pencil skirt and a white button up would do for the first day she slipped on her outfit and a pair of black heels. Grabbing her cell phone and a pair of dark rimmed glasses she headed for her car. The parking garage outside of her apartment complex was fairly empty and kind of dark as she climbed into the driver's seat of her little green Honda. Her cell phone rang loud and clear making the blond jump, slamming her thighs against her steering wheel "Ow!" Her thumb glided over the answer button and she held the phone to her ear.

"Harley-Baby how's work?" Her mother asked and Harley's brows furrowed together.

"Mom I woke up late, I'm on my way there right now okay" Harley groaned knowing her mother was about to flip out on her.

"Harleen Quinzel!" Her mother screamed making her wince as she pulled out of the parking garage slowly "Harleen you're late on your first day? I knew you weren't responsible enough to live on your own! I can't believe I let you move out there!"

"Mom" Harleen interrupted "I'm fine, I just over slept a little"  
"A little? You idiot girl! If you lose that job you have nothing! Nothing! You hear me?"

Harley groaned loudly "Gotta go mom" her thumb glided over the end call button and she dropped her phone in her purse, which rested on the council between the drivers and passengers seat.

A thin woman with dark chin length hair stood at the entrance of Arkham asylum checking the watch on her dainty wrist "Where the hell is that new intern" The woman huffed. Dust and gravel flew as a little green Honda came rushing into the staff parking lot. The woman's brown eyes went wide as Harley came running at her waving a pale hand in the air.

"Mz. Quinzel?" questioned the petit woman as Harley came to a stop in front of her nodding and panting softly. Her blond hair was a mess; her bun had fallen out of its rubber band half way, strands hung in her face and she smiled prettily at the dark haired woman in front of her.

"Yes that's me, Harleen, pleased to meet'cha" her Brooklyn accent rolled off her tongue as she held her hand out to shake the woman's hand.

"Charmed I'm sure" she answered bluntly taking Harley's hand she gave it a firm shake " Mz. Quinzel, I am Dr. Joan Leland"

"Hi Joan, call me Harley, everyone dose" Harley said smoothly. Joan led the blond into the building gesturing to different places with her hand, giving a brief description of what each place was and why it was there. Harley followed and pretended to be interested in her little factorials hoping behaving would earn her a little forgiveness for being late.

The Joker growled low in his throat when voices sounded at the end of the hall way. One voice he recognized, that bitch Dr, Leland. He still had a bruise from the last time that woman tried to sedate him. He didn't mind the bruises but if the bitch can't give someone a shot properly she has no business working in a psychiatric hospital. The second voice was new, a Brooklyn accent and as the sound of high heels drew nearer the two women stopped right in front of the glass that separated him from the hall way. "I'm surprised you decided to intern here, Harleen" stated Dr. Leland dully. Everything the woman said was dull in the eyes of the Joker; Bitch had no sense of humor.

"Well ya see, Joan, extreme personalities excite me" that caught the Joker's attention. _Attracted to extreme personalities eh? _A smirk contorted his scarred features. _I think I just found my way out. _ Joan hissed loudly "Mz. Quinzel! I'll have you know, these are hardcore psychotics, if you're thinking of catching up with any of them, think again!"

_Quinzel? _The Joker ran her name through his mind a million times along with her looks. A small voice filled his head _'Mistah Napier!' _ images of little black dress shoes on a brown porch started to fill his head, a bright smile, a little stuffed clown doll lagged from her tiny hand…Starting to feel slightly dizzy he remembered that jumpy little girl his wife used to give piano listens to. Here she was…right in front of him…a grown ass woman…His brain throbbed even harder against his skull and his vision blurred "Harley" her name escaped his lips as he collapsed in a cold sweat on his cot….his whole world went black in a spiral of blue eyes and a heavy Brooklyn accent.


	2. Lingering Memories

**Chapter two- Lingering Memories**

_A loud giggle erupted broke the silence in a quiet crowed at a local restaurant. "That's funny stuff Mistah Napier!" Chimed a little Harleen from her table. Her young brother raised an eyebrow at her; he reached over and grabbed her by the arm "Harls that's not funny…it's cruel" _

_ Harley's face scrunched up and she snapped at her brother "Nah! You just don't get the Joke, Lou!" Jack sighed, that's it…no more…he thought as he exited the platform leaving the mic unattended. The tiny nine year old was confused "Mistah Napier!" she jumped up much to her mother's discomfort, Harley's mother tried to grab her but the girl slipped through her fingers "Mistah Napier!" she ran toward the door he was about to leave through, her small hands caught his wrist "What's wrong?" she stared up at him with big round blue eyes that shined with stars, ivory cheeks round and innocent "Why'd you stop?" _

_ Jack knelt down on one knee, his large hand rested on the little girls shoulder before moving to cup her full right cheek, his eyes dulled with sadness and nearly lined with tears "Not everyone has our sense of humor, Harls" _

_The small girl tipped her head to the side, eyes filled with confusion as she did, her lips parted slowly as she spoke quietly "But you're the funniest guy I know…I-"_

_Jack cut her off "You'll always be my little Harlequin" _

_ Harley's eyes lined with tears and she threw her tiny arms around his neck and buried her face into the side of his head "Promise to still tell me all your jokes…promise!" Jack placed a large hand on her small back and smiled a genuine smile, fighting the want to tear up himself as he felt like he'd let her down in some way._

_ He nodded "I promise, Harley" _

"Gah!" Joker cried out shooting up in his cot as his hands flew up gripping at his face and hair, sweat rolled down his face and chest in beads "Oh my fucking god" he growled pulling on his hair, grabbing at his orange shirt trying to pull it away from his skin as if it would stop him from overheating anymore. His nails tore at the skin around his neck, as if it would take away the lingering feeling of that childs arms around it. Warm crimson spilled from the scratches he'd laid into his skin as he let his hand fall from his neck to his lap, head fell back against the stone wall as labored breaths passed through his pale lips. In his daze he almost didn't hear his door open.

"Good morning" an older man walked into his room, he was a thicker gentleman with heavy set wrinkles and deep blue eyes. Dr. James Alfonse, was his name. He'd been trying to get him to speak for the past three months now. Joker's eyes drifted to the man as he took a seat on the chair adjacent from his cot. "It's nice to see you again, maybe you'll open up a little more today." Before the man could finish speaking a loud clang filled the room. His chair had hit the floor when his legs knocked it over the moment he was lifted out of it.

Joker grabbed the man up by his tie and slammed him up against the wall with a loud THUD! Aggression filled the clown prince's eyes as she sneered "You want me to open up?" his hand gripped the older man's fat neck tightly as he stared into his fear filled blue eyes "Then tell those idiots to get me Harleen Quinzel, got it!" The man nodded and squealed as he ran down the hall way as fast at his chubby little legs would take him, tears in his eyes, heart racing, the only thought in his head was _Mother was right! I should have been a dermatologist! _

Harley yawned as she walked through the doors of Arkham, dressed for the day in a black miniskirt and a black waist coat over a long sleeved white dress shirt. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight bun and her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose just slightly. Her eyes widened when a larger man rushed past her nearly knocking her over, practically feeling the wind come off him she spun around to see what he was running to. She tipped her head to the side as he scurried into his little black corvette and sped out of the staff parking lot and away from Arkham, leaving behind a cloud of exhaust smoke and gravel dust. "Wow…for his size he was pretty light on his feet" said the blond as she stared in a state of confusion.

"There you are!" Dr Leland hissed grabbing Harley by the crook of her arm. Confused Harley looked at her cell phone to check the time as Leland dragged her down the hall. She wasn't late; in fact she was a little early.

"Um am I in trouble?" Harley squeaked as they came to a halt and Joan looked her over with a firm, serious stare.

The woman shook her head and said "We've been trying to get the Joker to talk to us forever…he wants you to be his psychiatrist! This is amazing, Harleen! He might actually talk to us now" Her eyes were filled with a mix of desperation and confusion but at the same time excitement.

Harley raised an eyebrow "But…why me?"

Joan shrugged "No one knows but he requested you"

"When do I start?" Harley tipped her head to the side giving a Joan a curious look.

"Just don't act like your afraid of him, remind him your asking the questions and find out as much as you possibly can" Joan shoved a clip bored and a tape recorder in her arms. "Oh and to answer your question…Right now"

Harley stared down at the information on the clip bored and groaned. His cell was all the way on the other side of Arkham on the 3rd floor._ Inmate 0801, The Joker, real name, Unknown, Background, Unknown, Body count….._Harley's blue eyes went wide. The names and dates were all over the next 4 or 5 pages. Her hand subconsciously covered her gaping mouth.

He had a record longer then her arm. Murder, Grand Theft Auto, Arson, war crimes, harassing an officer, Assault/Battery, Larceny, attempt, bribery, homicide, fraud, Manslaughter; Voluntary, Robbery, Vandalism, embezzlement, Tax aversion…the list went on and Harley's head started to ache dramatically. When she finally got to his cell she opened and closed the door as fast as she could. He was sitting upright on his cot, a straight jacket had him restrained and he looked pretty irritated about it.

When she looked at him she almost thought she was in the wrong cell, he looked like he was of average strength and height. The only thing off about him was his appearance, snow white skin with green hair. "Are you the uh…Joker?" she asked quietly starting to blush for fear that she had the wrong inmate.

He raised a green eyebrow at her and frowned "Don't you watch the news, kid?" he was utterly appalled at the fact that someone didn't know him just by looking at him. It was absolutely unacceptable. He was The Joker, his name struck fear into the hearts of criminals, he was the clown prince of crime, the ace of knaves, The Harlequin of hate and this girl didn't know him when she was staring right at him! The thought was inconceivable. He frowned "Yes, I'm the Joker…don't forget it"

She offered him an apologetic smile "I'm Sorry then Mistah Joker" She pronounced his name now as oddly as she had when she was nine. _Napah, Jokah. _He grimaced at the thought. All this time he'd spent running from his past and here was the one and only person left alive who could possibly have any memory of who he used to be. Part of him wondered if she was anything like the kid he remembered her being, she'd certainly grown out of those little school skirts and her dress shoes…no she had grown into a lovely young woman.

His curiosity spilled from his mouth "Tell me, Harley" she cut him off "Harleen" her tone was a slight warning "My name is Harleen"

"So sorry" he muttered "I was sure they other day you stated that everyone calls you Harley"

"Not my patients" she said pointedly "Now what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh yes" he grinned "Do you like jokes?"

"Doesn't everyone?" She responded bluntly.

"Some have a particular sense of humor" The Joker said smiling charmingly at her.

Harley raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head "Were talking about you, tell me about you, why do you do the things you do?"

His mouth contorted into a grin and he responded with "You **tell** me, doc, you're the exper**t**" Harley's eyebrows knitted together and she sighed softly not wanting to play his games "A wicked sense of humor…notoriety…fame.." the words rolled off of her full pink lips smoothly as if she'd said them a million times, _Your doing great, Harls. _He chuckled like the mad man everyone claims he is "Ohhh Good guess Doc, Tell me Harley-girl how'd you figure me ou**t**?"

Harley started to write out a few notes on her clip bored after finding a clean sheet of paper before turning on the tape recorder. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her "Turn it off"

Harley shook her head "It's necessary for-"

"Either turn it off or I stop talking" He sneered.

Harley sighed, he'd left her no choice and her finger moved over the button on the tape recorder pressing it to turn it off. "Alright…why are you in the strait jacket today, you weren't yesterday"

He pursed his lips "I attacked my psychiatrist" his tone was bland and calm. Harley's eyes widened and she thought back on the man who had nearly thrown her over that morning when he ran out.

"Care to tell me why?" asked the blonde.

"He asked me stupid questions and I was more in the mood for an astute, gorgeous blond such as yourself" Harley felt something in her stomach turn when his eyes met hers. His face was almost familiar but she couldn't quite figure out how. Before she could open her mouth he said "Ya know, doc, I really like your name. Harleen Quinzel, play with it a bit and you get-"

Harley interrupted "Harlequin, I know, I've heard it before…don't call me that"

The Joker snickered "I'd admire the man who gave you such a…laughable nick name" he started to laugh, loud, proud and clear as he fell over on his side, his laugh echoed throughout the entire corridor bouncing off the walls. His eyes were closed as if he was in on a joke the rest of the world had been left out of.

"He uh" Harley tried to speak "Was an admirable man" When she spoke the Joker's laughter came to an uneasy halt. He only stared at her through curious eyes. "He was the funniest most unique person in the world. I miss him often…that's why I told you not to call me by that name…it was his name for me…I was his harlequin" The blond explained sweetly hoping that if she opened up he would to.

To her disappointment the Joker stopped talking, rolled over so his back was facing her and buried his face into the corner of his cot. When the alarm sounded to tell Harleen their time was up the Joker heard the click clack of her heels and then he heard his door close swiftly with a loud, BANG!. He thought back on what she said and squeezed his eyes shut "An admirable man? Stupid little girl doesn't know what the hell she's talking about."

A light sting spread through his neck, the scratches he'd left on his neck were starting to bug him, rubbing up against the straight jacket he groaned and shifted around until he was free of the restraint, a talent he'd picked up a few years back, after all a straight jacket is agonizingly uncomfortable …almost as agonizing as the lingering feel of Harley's arms around his neck that flashback had left him with.


	3. Sorrowful Memories

**Chapter three- Sorrowful Memories**

Harley sighed as she stared at her father behind the glass in his cell. His hands were bound with cuffs; she reached through the little opening on the table to hold his hand. "You've gotta stop this stuff Dad, mom and Lou need ya back home"

The man muttered "Harley, the things I did…I did for a reason"

"I know…that's why I became a psychiatrist, I wanna understand why you ripped our family apart" her eyes were intense. Sitting back in her chair she crossed her long legs clad in blue jeans and bit her glossy lower lip "I miss you, daddy"

"I miss you to, Harley-girl" he offered her a sad smile that did not touch his broken blue eyes. A buzzer went off making Harley jump and a guard rested a hand on her shoulder "Time to go, sweetie" she shrugged the man's hand off and blew a kiss at her dad.

"I'll come back next week, Kay daddy" she promised as the guard led her down the long corridor. As she walked other prisoners would hoot and holler, whistling and shouting obscenities. She took a deep breath and with all the air she had in her lungs screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Her voice sent them all into a hushed state. They were shocked she'd actually said something this time. They usually said stupid shit but she would just let it go. However she had a migraine and wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit today.

"You should consider becoming a prison guard" the man escorting her out joked "That loud mouth can only have a couple good uses"

Harley scoffed and thrust her elbow into his side "Your just as vulgar as them…now go back to your post before I scream sexual harassment" she sneered and walked toward the darkened parking lot. Fumbling with her keys in the dark she opened her car door and climbed in. Bowing her head she groaned and thought back on when her childhood started to twist and turn.

_Red and blue lights shined through the bedroom winding waking a sleeping Harley as Lou ran down the hall yelling for their mother. Harley jumped up fallowing at his heels, rubbing her blue eyes with tiny fists. Outside…everyone was outside in the dead of night. Her mother was standing a few feet away from a few officers and Harley's father. Stifling violent sobs Harley's mother was dressed in a robe, long blond hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail. Her Mother was crying, body shaken as an officer bound her father with cuffs. "What's going on?" Harley asked tugging on her mother's hand._

_ "Daddy…daddy's going away" her lower lip was quivering and Harley felt her heart sink to her stomach. Shaking her head the little nine year old started to tear up "DADDY!" She screamed loudly as her mother tried to pick her up but failed. The little blond ran in the direction of the officer searching her father. _

_ "NO!" she screamed wrapping her arms tightly around his waist "Don't go! I love you!" her entire body was a mess of tremors and violent sobbing. Jack and Jeannie were standing on their front porch with sad eyes and heavy hearts. They too were woken by the sirens and lights. _

_ "Jack…" his beautiful wife whispered "You have to go get her…she shouldn't go through this alone…her mother's traumatized" As the cops started to drag Harley's father off and the child began to scream bloody murder Jack rand own the three steps of his porch and scooped the little girl up in his arms, holding her head against his chest as her fingers clang to his shirt._

_ "S'okay Harls, S'okay" He soothed her hair back as she cried into his chest "S'okay baby girl" _

Tears lined Harley's eyes as she thought about that night. In her head she knew that she would never have gotten over any of it, had it not been for Jack Napier. As Harley drove down the dimly lit road she started to wonder how Jack was doing…if he was still alive…what he looked like…how he dealt with Jeannie's death…and if he still remembered lil Harleen Quinzel.

The Joker slammed his head against his cell wall "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" He growled as blood started to spill from his nose and mouth. He'd had it up to his fucking ears with those flashbacks. That damn little girl wouldn't go away.

Up in the surveillance room two night guards were watching Joker have his fit. "Patient 0108 is on a suicidal rampage…shouldn't we go restrain him"

"No…it's the Joker I say let him go for it" shrugged the younger guards partner. In response the younger sighed "I guess your right"

Finally collapsing the Joker fell back onto his cot. Labored breaths escaped his lips as blood leaked from the corners of his mouth, staining his skin with crimson. That damn little girl was gonna get it for this…driving him completely insane…all he wanted was to be rid of her…he hadn't thought of her in damn near 17 years and suddenly she was all he could think of. He finally decided that he would kill her…that he would use her to break out and then end her life forever…and then finally chase her memory out of his head.


	4. Making Memories

_Chapter Four-**Making Memories**_

_ Harley groaned as she walked down the corridor toward the Joker's cell to have her daily session with him. To her own annoyance her dark roots were starting to show and her hair looked god awful. She opened his door slowly dressed in a thigh length grey strapless dress and a black blazer. The Joker wasn't restrained today which made her slightly nervous._

_ He stared at her, his face beaten, swollen and to her astonishment he didn't seem to care. "Oh my god! What happened?" she squealed rushing to his side. Her delicate hands tipped his head back so she could get a better look at him "You're beaten bloody…" _

_ He felt something building inside of him at the feel of her oh so soft hands on his skin. It irritated the fuck out of him. "Don't touch" he hissed catching her wrist in a vice like grip. Harleen winced as he stood up backing her against the wall, in a corner where he knew the surveillance camera's blind spot was. _

_ "Your gonna get in trouble" Harley's voice shook slowly._

_"They worst they can do it put me in a straight jacket, baby" He said menacingly. Harley felt something warm pooling in her groin and it shot right up through her stomach making her body hot. In just one of his hands he pinned both of her wrists above her head as his other hand traveled down the curve of her gorgeous body. _

_ "You're a very stupid girl, Harleen" he brought his lips to her ear and whispered "Walking into a psychotics cell wearing such tiny little skirts and busty little get ups…some of us haven't seen a woman in years let along a decent looking blond" he then smirked and looked her over "Well you're a temporary blond then aren't you" he regarded her showing roots. _

_ Harleen's breath hitched "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_He ran the tip of his nose along the bridge of hers and muttered "And here I thought you weren't gonna ask me stupid questions"_

_ In truth Harley did find him extremely attractive, especially at that moment…his body was built, gorgeous and strong against hers, his hands were firm and wanton as they traveled her curves, his lips were of the highest temptation even with dried blood cracking at their corners. His breath sent shivered down her spine, all she wanted in that moment was for him to lean in and seal that gap between their mouths. She would never admit it out loud. _

_ Joker nuzzled all down her neck, she smelled wonderful, her skin was soft, this woman was enough to make him crazy. Well…crazier. She trembled and whimpered quietly, he loved it. He loved this control; he loved having her beneath him. "Joker" she whimpered, that Brooklyn accent…the way she pronounced his name Jokah…it sent shivers down his spine. _

_ He groaned and went into his back pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. His free hand covered Harley's mouth as he held the blade to her throat "Say it again, Harley"_

_"My name is Harleen" her words were muffled by his palm.  
"Say it again" He commanded with fire in his eyes, a green strand of hair falling out of place._

_"Say what?"_

_"My name" He pressed the blade to her skin just light enough not to puncture her it._

_"Joker!" she said frantically._

_"Again!" he called out louder this time feeling something stir in his groin that was now pressed firmly against her thigh. Harley blushed upon feeling his hardness._

_"Joker" The blonde said softly. He realized what was happening, his want for this girl was making him feel these things…making him feel lust. He wasn't having it. He was in control of his body, not her. Backing up he watched Harleen practically collapse down on her knees._

_ Her full pink lips parted slowly as her breasts were on the verge of falling out of her dress, never did a woman look so beautiful so destroyed. Her knuckles went ivory as she dug her nails into her palms. Her heart beat so loud she was almost sure he could hear it. _

_ He knew they still had about thirty minutes left in their session, the thought of sitting here for another thirty minutes with her was almost unbearable especially with his new found problem poking so instantly through his orange slacks. Sitting down on his cot he crossed his legs in an attempt to hide it, to no avail, not that it mattered, the girl had to be aware of it. _

_ The Joker tipped his head back ashamed of what he'd allowed her existence to make him feel. He watched her stand slowly. Blue eyes fell hooded, cheeks pink "Stay back…little girl" He snapped. _

_ "Aw Puddin" he was slightly confused as to where that nickname came from. Harley fell to her knees between his legs "Lemme help" Gripping the side of the cot he tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. If she does this he's obliging to what she wants to do, she's not controlling him, he's allowing her a privilege, a kind of charity, after all he had left her needy so…that makes it okay. _

_ She unbuttoned his pants with her teeth, pulling the zipper down as she freed his throbbing erection "Snow white all over" she purred as her eyes studied his length. Her tongue slowly moved over her lower lip, he was big, real big and thick to, every part of Harley was ready for him, the anatomy of her body begged for him. A few blue veins were visible, pulsating the way she knew his temper could. _

_ Slowly her delicate fingers wrapped around his base and her tongue rolled over his tip earning a light groan from his lips. The sound made her body beg for more, lust pooled in her groin as she slowly, teasingly licked him base to tip. He tasted wonderful, better then she could have ever imagined as precum spilled from his tip. She felt him pulsate in her hand as she took the head into her mouth, sucking slow and hard "mmm" she moaned around him sending shivers up his spine. _

_ "Oh Harley" Joker groaned falling back onto his elbows, letting his head fall back as she started to pump her hand up and down his shaft whilst bobbing her head up and down on it. Her warm, wet mouth was enough to blur his vision as he stared up at the ceiling through hooded eyes. The sensation was like nothing he'd ever felt before, his already complex mind was boggled. That little minx…_

_ He rested a hand on the back of her head, causing her to blush bright red as his tip slammed against the back of her throat, she moaned loudly around him feeling him throb in her mouth, sucking a little harder she stared up at him through lustful hooded eyes. His chest heaved up and down as labored breaths and occasional moans escaped his pale lips. _

_ His voice was driving her crazy, making her wetter and wetter by the second, her hand slowly dipped between her legs to stroke her own sex through her panties. Joker arched into her mouth thrusting harder into her throat "Ah Harley!" the harder he trusted the more roughly she stroked herself, feeling her wetness through her panties she moaned sweetly. _

_ The Joker's head fell back "Unh!" forcing himself all the way into her mouth, he exploded in her throat, his warm wet seed spilled from the corners of her mouth, all down her throat, hooded blue eyes widened as her face turned pink and she pushed her finger against her entrance through her panties, rubbing vigorously at her wetness before finding her own release, his cock fell from her mouth as she moaned at the top of her lungs. _

Joker shot up in his cot, sweating all down his face and chest as his hand grabbed at his heart "Oh my god" he again let his head fall back against the wall. He was panting, sweating, shaking a little. What the fuck was going on in his head? He'd never had a dream of such an erratic nature and he gripped the side of the cot unable to believe it. Attracted to Harleen? God no…she was a kid…but his stiff member said otherwise.

When the door opened and the blond walked in he knew he'd slept late "I'm here for our daily- Joker are you still sleeping?" She asked as he'd turned so he was in a fetal position, back facing her.

"Yes…Yes I am"

"But I-" he interrupted her again.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"


	5. Priceless Memories

**_Chapter five_ – Priceless Memories**

Harley rolled out of bed yawning as her body hit the mahogany floor "Ouch!" she muttered slightly irritated as she rubbed her left shoulder, the sheets were still bunched up awkwardly around her waist and legs. Everything hurt, her arms, her legs, her head, she placed her hand on her forehead and groaned, she was definitely getting sick.

Still she was only just starting her job and didn't have the option of a sick day so she stood up shakily and started to walk toward her closet to get dressed for work. As she pulled her hair back into a loose bun she already knew it was going to be a hell of a day. In her head she could already see the Joker's taunting smirk and hear him say 'Well, aren't we attractive to day' in that sarcastic tone he always had.

She'd been his psychiatrist for about two weeks now, he had tendency to not shut up some days, nothing he ever said was relevant usually he made fun of her or spat jokes like a lunatic and then there were other days, the days that came more often when he just stared at her from his cot, eyeing her like she'd burst into flames at any second or sometimes…every now and then…with some kind of nostalgia in his eyes.

Digging through a basket that sat in the corner of her closet for something to wear, Harley groaned and rolled her eyes "Fuck it" The blond through on a pair of loose khakis and a baggy white button down. It hung on her frame in a way that hid her frame entirely. Grabbing her thick black glasses off the desk she threw them on and walked into the kitchen. Deciding she didn't have time to make herself any coffee, star bucks would suffice.

The Joker pushed some slop around his food trey as he picked out the two pills and eyed them with an evil sneer "Bastards trying to drug me" he tucked the pills into his pocket and leaned back against his cot. The door opened slowly and he looked up at Harley, raising an eyebrow he snickered at her "You look like a pregnant hippie, tell me Doc when's the baby due? Can we name him little Joker Jr"

Harley rubbed her temples with two fingers and grimaced hearing his voice as she sat down in her chair, today was not the day she could already fell her brain pulsating against her skull. Her blue eyes assessed him slowly "Have you been eating right? Your thin"

The Joker rolled his eyes as his hand went into his pocket. Harley's eyes widened when he threw something at her. A handful of pills. Her blue eyes fell hooded. "If you want me to eat, make them stop trying to force medicate me" his eyes were serious and his lips turned down making frown lines on his snow white face.

"Force medication…" her voice was gentle, soft spoken and raspy "I didn't know they did that here"

Joker let out a light chuckle "They treat us like dogs, Harley"

"Harleen" she stated pointedly. Her long lashes cast shadows over her pale cheeks "That's not right…"

The Jokers eyes widened a bit as he stared at the blonde her blue eyes still focused on the pills that were all over the floor and her lap. Slowly, ever so gently, her leaned over and caught her lips in the simplest most innocent kiss. The kind of affection most would assume the Joker was incapable of.

Harley's blue eyes centered and despite her efforts to hide it, there was something warm swirling about in her stomach and it showed in the smile that played out on her full pink lips, her eyes fell hooded but there was no way she was gonna let it happen, her head turned to the side abruptly breaking the kiss "No!" hissed the blonde as she buried her face into the crook of her arm bursting into violent coughing.

Relaxing with a light, almost cocky smirk on his face the Joker chuckled at her "Why so serious?" Harley stood quickly and rushed for the door.

"Times not up yet" chuckled her patient, cocky as ever. The joker's emerald eyes widened as an ugly gagging sound came from the corner Harley was now lent over in. "That's a little rude" he muttered walking over to pat her back awkwardly "There there" he muttered over the sound of her violently throwing up "Let it all out"

When her body finally gave in and she stopped regurgitating, slight shaky breaths escaped her pink lips "I'll send a janitor to clean this up, I'm sorry" her voice was a rasp. The joker nodded and backed up a bit sitting back down on his cot.

"It's fine Harley-girl" the words rolled off his tongue as if he'd said them a million times, he had. Harley's eyes went wide as a memory filled her head, one she was fond of, could feel as if it were yesterday.

_ Tears flooded ten year old Harley's blue eyes as she stared at the broken shards of Jeannie's favorite vase. She little girl had been dancing around their house as usual and bumped into the decorative ornament. Lewis was on the couch they often stayed with the Napier's while their mother worked. _

_ Jack walked up behind the crying child and stared at the red rose petals that floated about in the puddle of water surrounding the glass. "I…I'm sorry, Mistah Napier, I didn't mean…mean to" Jack smiled a soft smile and patted the girl's head._

_"Now that's alright Harley-girl, Jeannie won't be back from her Dr. appointment for a couple hours now, I have a few things in my study, why not help me paint her a new vase, she'll like that a lot more" light flashed over his emerald eyes and a smile over took Harley's tiny face._

_ Jumping up with hyperactive initiation she jumped up and down "Yeah! Yeah!" They spent the next three hours in his study, painting a plane white vase with pretty flowers and goofy smiley faces. Jack would spurt old Jokes that Harley would crack up at and Jack would say "Atta a girl, add another silly face" _

Harleen shook the memory from her head…the Joker couldn't possibly be…no…no way! She shook the absurd thought from her head and stood shaking slightly. "I feel…really sick, I need to go home" The Joker couldn't get a word in before the woozy blond was out the door. After stopping to let a guard know to send a Janitor down to Joker's cell she took off down the hill Arkham stood on, her car's loud engine roared as she darted down the road.

A couple miles and four busted stop lights later; just as a lake came into view Harley's blue eyes fixated on the house she grew up in and the house that still stood right beside it. Dusk had just hit, the sky was a graying blue as she stepped out of her Honda and walked up the porch steps of the house the Napier's once lived in. Just being there was so familiar, the porch, the table set that was now on it's last leg….and as she pushed the unlocked door open she felt tears line her eyes.

The old house still looked pretty much the same on the inside but…..most things were crossed off with crime scene tape. Looking around the blue eyed blond bit her lower lip and walked over to the picture on the wall, it was their wedding picture, Jack's face had been torn out of the picture, Jeannie still smiled beautifully.

Her footsteps could be heard as she walked toward the room Jack called his study. The door was off it's hinges, the desk inside was covered in a dusty old tarp and on the floor, cracked in 3 places was a white vase painted messily with flowers and goofy faces. Harley bit her lower lip as she picked the vase up delicately as if it might burst into a cloud of dust at her touch, a silent tear slid down her cheek as she stared down at the item that held precious memories for her.


	6. Suppressed Memories

_Chapter six- Suppressed Memories _

_ "MISTAH NAIPER!" shirked little ten year old Harley as police banded around his house. Her mother was at work, her brother asleep on the couch, she'd been playing outside when they pulled up. The little ponytailed girl ran past an officer and up onto the porch, her tiny hand gripped Jeannie's. _

_ "Harley" the pregnant woman whispered holding the little girl's hand tightly. _

_"Alright Jean, we know your husband disappeared last night, he got himself into trouble, where did he run to?" An officer shouted, his hand rested on the handle of the gun attached to his hip. Harley didn't understand, she'd seen Jack the day before and he was fine, normal laughing Jack. _

_Jeannie raised an eyebrow and rested her free hand on her bulging belly "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about, Officer. Jack has never done anything wrong, he went out with some friends last night" _

_There was something in that officer's eyes, something Harley couldn't quite figure out but it chilled her to the bone, it was something dangerous. It all happened in a flash, his gun was out, there was a loud BANG! It made Harley's small ears ring and Jeannie's body fell lifeless on the porch. Blood spilled from the unsightly hole in the middle of the pregnant woman's forehead. Her blue eyes were still open, cold, and lifeless. _

_ A loud ear piercing shriek erupted from the back of Harley's throat as she stumbled falling on her back "JEANNIE!" Tears spilled over Harley's ivory cheeks in rivers as her shouting filled the air. The other officers rushed to grab a hold of the attacker. The sobbing child stared at him as his squad attempted to take the gun from his hands "LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed, that same something was still all Harley could see in his eyes, it was clear even through her tears "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME?" He screamed, Harley was confused, she wasn't laughing at anyone or anything, she was crying. _

_ There was another loud BANG this time the bullet landed in Harley's right arm near her shoulder, the child fell into a fetal position screaming at the top of her lungs as a burning pain rushed through her system, it hurt so much it was almost numb. Crying out Harley stared at dead Jeanie and felt her own breathing still for a few moments; the officers were yelling "GET AN AMBULANCE!" _

Harley didn't know it back then but what she saw so clearly in that mans eyes was best known as insanity.

_"MISTAH NAIPER!" The little girl cried out as she saw his slumping figure trudging up his porch steps in the night. It'd been weeks since she'd seen him last, weeks since the death of his wife. Her tiny arm in a sling Harley climbed out her first floor bedroom window and crossed the yard into Jacks. The moon reflected on the murky lake water nearby._

_"No…Harley-girl" said Jack where her slouched in the far corner of his living room beside the piano, his knees against his chest, face hidden in his gloved hands "Stay back"_

_"What's wrong, Mistah Napier?" asked the innocent blue eyed child, standing near three feet away from him. The room was dark, ominous, she could hear violent sobs, she could see how they wracked his body._

_"I'm a monster, Harley, get on out of here…GO!" he shouted and the little girl stood perfectly still only moving to take a few steps toward him. Her tiny bare feet made the floor boards creek slightly. The tiny girl fell to her knees in front of him._

_He gritted his teeth, wanting to fling her across the room and anyone else he would have but this child…this was his side kick, his best friend, his favorite companion, and his little harlequin…he could no sooner sprout angel wings and fly….this child….he could never bring harm to this child._

_Harley's small, ivory hands coaxed his face out of his hands, tiny thumbs massaged the scars that now marred his cheeks from the corners of his mouth out to his ears "Mistah Napier" her Brooklyn accent was gentle on the brisk air "You got a booboo" her tiny warm lips kisses up and down each side of his face as if to make the wounds heal with her kisses. _

_Jack was confused "Harley"_

_"Nothing heals without a kiss" she proclaimed softly._

_Jack felt something inside of him twist, turn and suddenly everything made sense, everything, he'd tried so hard to provide for his wife, an officer…meant to protect the city had shot her down like an animal…this little girl…so frail and innocent…would grow up to one day do evil…he knew it was true for nothing good can last forever. It was a joke…the world…life…all one big fat ironic joke. _

_Slowly standing, towering over her the Joker stared down at her through glistening emerald eyes and wild laughter filled the air "It's all a Joke Harley-girl!"_

The loud click clack of Harley's high heels resounded through the halls of Arkham as she made her way down the darkened corridor. In her hand she held a paper bag marked 'Rally's'. As she walked around she noticed the little security they had and muttered "No wonder inmates are always escaping" under her breath.

When she finally came to the Joker's cell she was surprised to find him awake, sitting on his cot "Hey"

"You're here a bit late" muttered the green eyed man. Harley nodded and tossed the bag at him. He looked at It funny and then looked at her as if to ask a question.

"It's food, I would have made you something myself but I'm kind of a bad cook"

The Joker muttered "Thanks, I'm starving" grabbing the burger from the back he tore away the wrapping and started to stuff his mouth "So" he stated rudely chewing while talking "You look like you wanna ask me something, go on, spit it out"

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you…why did you call me Harley-girl?"

"Just a name, kid" he took another bite of his burger, relishing having decent food.

Harley frowned "Only one person in my life has ever called me that…he also called me his harlequin….you pointed that out…I've had the weirdest feeling recently that…we've met before" Her blue eyes were desperate, yearning.

The Joker felt something uncomfortable fill his stomach, he felt naked, like her eyes could see into his soul, pure blue, innocent crystal. He hated the feeling….hated feeling exposed…finally he spoke quite casually "You already know the answer, it's right in front of your face, how you've forgotten so much I'll never know" The Joker knew if she thought back on the very last time she saw her dear old friend, she'd figure it out.

"I think my doctor said…back when I was 10 years old…she said my brain was suppressing something traumatic….after I watched my neighbors wife die…after I was shot myself….my brain shut down shortly after….it makes it hard to remember anything after that at all….I do remember some things" she explained running two fingers across her pink lips.

His kiss still lingered there and it gave her chills despite her willingness to admit it. "Thanks for the uh…food" muttered The Joker as he leaned back on his cot. His arms folded behind his head and he crossed one ankle over the other, socks poking out of the blue hem of his pajama pants.

Harley took this moment to study him, he was a gorgeous man, strong lean arms and marble white skin, his eyes were hooded, eye lashes long, lips thin and pressed into a perfect line, scars chased his ears from the corners of his lips, an everlasting smile. Her eyes trailed down his chest, the white of his stomach peaked from the hem of his wrinkling shirt. He was tall, he towered over her, still when she studied him she couldn't help but feel lost sometimes.

This man, this oh so dangerous man was so….so beautiful and after that chaste kiss on the lips every fiber of her wanted to reach out and catch him by a handful of that thick green hair and leave a lasting impression on this marble lips of his, something that would scream HARLEY WAS HERE!. Something that would claim him as her own. Not that anyone could ever own the Joker. His voice broke the silence "Watcha lookin' at kid?"

A small, genuine smile spread out on Harley's lips "Nothing, Puddin'"

The Joker frowned "Don't call me Puddin"


	7. Revived Memories

Chapter Seven-Revived Memories

"Hm?" pretty blue eyes fluttered open as an alarm rang loudly at six am. Crisp white sheets pooled around her slender waist as Harley sat up rubbing her eyes with her fists. Beside her alarm clock sat the cracked vase she'd taken from the Napier house. She stared at the broken piece of pottery through hooded crystal eyes and bit her lower lip. It had been awhile since she'd dreamed, her sleep had been black and uneventful, weeks since her first session with the Joker and days since she'd had the guts to look him in the eye. As she stepped into a hot morning shower Harley ran ivory fingers through blond hair and pursed her lips in thought. Was it logical? Certainly not. Was it what a good girl should do? Certainly not. Would her mother be proud? Certainly not. The Joker was certainly not a good idea. Still with every fiber of her being she had been craving that kiss, imagining marble hands on her ivory skin. Maybe one day he'd be rehabilitated...then They could be together...they Could. Visions of children dressed in purple with big happy smiles as they ran around a spacious living room filled her head. Wouldn't that just be so lovely?

The Joker sighed, he'd been placed back in a straight jacket for the day or maybe even month due to the mangling of a security guard the night before. Harley was becoming somewhat interesting lately, clever little minx managed to talk the boss into unsupervised sessions, spewed some crap about how he started talking when she wasn't recording, she'd also managed to get four hour sessions with him. Smart girl. She certainly knew how to use that pretty mouth. As he leaned back in the corner of his cell he sighed and stared up at the ceiling through pretty emerald eyes...he thought about maybe telling her the truth about who he was, that he was her long lost friend...the man she adored as a child. Every time the thought crossed his mind he would remind himself that...he could never put her in the past where she belonged if she ever knew the truth. He couldn't help but notice little things she never grew out of, her every movement was still a cute little dance, her voice still bared a heavy loud Brooklyn accent, her lips still full and so naturally pink and her eyes still innocent blue.

At the same time he couldn't help but notice how she wasn't that little girl anymore...Harley had grown into a beautiful young woman...a beautiful young woman indeed. Every ounce of him wanted to beat that innocent beauty right out of her perfect little body. Their sessions over the last few weeks had been cozy, she would almost never stay in her chair, they would laugh and tell jokes very rarely unless she was being shadowed by a younger intern did she ask him questions about his childhood, which he was glad for because the stories he would have to spew for her took to much effort to come up with. She would place playful kisses on his cheeks and forehead sometimes the corners of his lips, shed bring him food late in the night and try to entertain him with stories of her own. Her stories always amused him because they were all about Jack Napier...and how wonderful he was...she would tell them with such a big smile on her face...all trussed up in her jammies. It was clear to him, if he didn't get away from this woman soon...he would lose all the sanity he had left. She was the one thing he refused to hurt, a weakness and it was unacceptable for him, The Clown Prince of Crime to have a weakness. His thought process shattered when he heard her heels click clacking on the tile floor, no other doctor wore stilettos and so he could always hear her coming.

What will today's session hold...I wonder...he thought to himself as the door creaked open and her beautiful silhouette formed in the doorway. It was only a matter of minuets after that door was shut that her serious façade faded.

Hysterical laughter filled the air as Harley grabbed at her side "Oh I got another one! I got another one!" the words were a mess of giggles and smiles. The Joker fell back on his cot laughing like a mad man "Well spit it woman!" Harley took a moment to compose herself "So! What do you get when you put 50 lawyers in a room with 50 lesbians?" Her blue eyes glossed over as she tried to suppress a giggle. Joker snickered and gave her a look "Well doll face, I haven't a clue" Harley burst out "One hundred people who don't do dick." Joker burst into uproarious laughter "I can attest to that" Harley laid down beside him on the cot, her head rested on his chest as her fingers combed over the buckles of his straight jacket "Your lawyers don't stand much of a chance in court, Puddin" "Eh, can't complain you see the truth Harls, is that…I'm a bad man" Harley pushed her weight into her hands and straddled his body starring down into his eyes through pure blue orbs "I don't think so" "Harley, you're a one in a million kind of girl" She giggled and leaned down her pink lips brushed against his marble ones and sent shivered down his spine, vivid images of a certain wet dream washed over him as a growl burst from deep in his throat "Harls" `

The blonde snickered and her warm breath danced over his lips as she pushed her thigh between his thighs, his body writhed inside of his straight jacket. It never escaped his mouth but the look in his eyes bared the word 'please'. She loved it, loved having such a strong effect on such a dangerous man, loved having the upper hand when he was trapped. The Joker closed his eyes deciding it was for his own pleasure and tipped his chin up to kiss her. Harley smiled leaning in to graze his lower lip with her teeth earning another low groan from the back of his throat "Tell me another joker, Puddin" she giggled sitting up, placing her hands in where his arms were in the straight jacket then running her fingers through his green hair. His green eyes rolled back as he grimaced "Damn it girl" he felt shivered wrack his spine as she started to grind her hips against his with unexpected skill.

Her fingers moved through his hair and he bit the inside of his cheek "Wait till I get out of this Harls" "Tell me another Joke, Puddin" she whimpered playfully stopping her agonizing tease. He chuckled "Fine, a judge asks a defendant to please stand. "You are charged with murdering a garbage man with a chain saw. From the back of the courtroom a man shouts, "You lying bastard!" "Silence in the court!" The judge turns to the defendant again and says, "You are also charged with killing a paperboy with a shovel." "You tightwad!" blurts the spectator. "Quiet!" yelled the judge. "You are also charged with killing a mailman with an electric drill." "You cheap son of a... " the spectator starts to shout. The judge thunders back, " I will hold you in contempt! What is the reason for your outbursts?" "I've lived next to that lying bastard for 10 years now, but do you think he ever had a tool when I needed to borrow one?" when the Joker finished Harley burst into giggling.

"You would come out with a joke like..." Her blue eyes went wide as her voice trailed off.

Joker only stared at her confused but he couldn't read her expression she was lost in thought.

Nine year old Harley sat on the desk in her Mistah Napier's study as he brain stormed his new comedy material. Her little legs kicked back and fourth as she giggled on queue and clapped repeatedly after every test of every line.. "You like this routine, Harley-girl?" he asked with a smile staring into her eyes through bright emerald orbs. The child clapped her hands "This will be the best one eveah Mistah J!" He snickered "Must say Harley-girl, Mistah J is a new one for ya" Her Brooklyn accent was loud and clear as she ignored his statement Which one will you start with this time?" The man looked his piece of paper over and when his face lit up Harley knew he'd come to a decision "A judge asks a defendant to please stand" before he could finish the door opened and Jeannie smiled her pretty smile beckoning them to lunch. The papers headlined that weak that Jack Napier's morbid humor would poison the minds of children...Harley spent a month without her dearest friend due to her mothers worries that he would perhaps taint her mind. Still the little blond didn't understand, she loved her Mistah J's humor.

"Harley" Joker's voice shook her from her thoughts "What's wrong?" Her body faltered as she slipped off of him "A judge asks a defendant to please stand" she said a bit shakily. Joker was truly confused now. Harley was pale, paler then a ghost and her blue eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Yes Harls, don't you get the Joke?" Her heart began to race "Its all a joke..." heat rushed to her cheeks and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as her hands flew up over her gaping mouth, light gasps escaped her lips "It's all a joke...Harley-girl" her voice was scary, almost insane as she fell back weakly against the stone wall of his cell. Her words were inaudible to him and so he only continued to stare. "I need to go" she whispered into her hands as tears flooded her blue eyes "I need to go"


	8. Reliving Memories

Chapter eight- Reliving Memories

Tears shined as they streamed down Harley's ivory cheeks. Slender fingers trailed over the railing over the Napier's old porch. Mistah Napah had become the Joker. She could see it all so clearly now as if it were being painted before her eyes, memories so vivid she could feel and taste them as if they were right in front of her. How could she forget such things?

How could she forget the chills she felt the day she looked into that officer's eyes before he killed Jeannie in cold blood? How could she forget the glimmer in her Mistah J's eyes the night he disappeared…how could she forget the ache she felt while he was gone? The blond shuddered as a gust of cold fall wind blew her long hair around her pale though slowly reddening face.

_"Where are you going, Mistah J?" asked the ten year old as she rubbed her eyes with tiny fists. Harley had been sleeping on the Napier's couch _her mother _had to work late that night so while Lewis was at a friend's Harley stayed with Jack and Jeannie. Jack was slumming out the door dressed in a purple suit with a fedora hat, in his gloved hand he held a suit case. It wasn't like Jack to sneak around especially not behind Jeannie's back so for him to be sneaking out at four am…Harley knew something was wrong. _

_ "No where pooh" a slow smile spread out on his thin lips…Jack always smiled but this time it was different and Harley, being his sidekick and best friend…she could tell at a glance that this broken twitch of his lips was not the same goofy fun loving smile she'd come to love. He moved to take one step out the door only to have tiny hands clap onto one of his larger ones. Green eyes widened and that grown man stopped dead in his tracks "Harley!" it was a harsh whisper._

_ "Don't go! You can't leave Jeannie! She loves you! I love you!" Green eyes met tear filled blue ones. So that's what she thought, he was having an affair…leaving his family…leaving his wife…leaving…his Harley-girl. Perish the thought._

_ "You kooky-kid" snickered the failed comedian as he knelt down on one knee to get to Harley's eye level. She was a little broken mess, tired, pale, small and in need of a little love "I'm not leaving Jeannie and I'm certainly not leaving you. After all deary, were a team you and I" he said with a sincere tone. Harley nodded sniffling as she rubbed her puffy red eyes. "I'm just going to handle some business, that's all it is now baby-girl." He sounded sincere but his eyes held something she didn't understand, misery maybe. Warm lips placed a kiss on her forehead and the child faltered. Her arms flew around his neck and she hugged him tight. _

_ Jack's large gloved hand rested at the center of her back. _

Tears slipped from her chin to her collarbone and started to wet her shirt as Harley stared out at the lake. That night had been painful; she'd wanted him to stay so badly. Blue eyes scanned a green murky lake as faded leaves road around on the wind landing in assorted places around the trunks of dying trees and the boarder of the lake.

Joker groaned as he stared up at the ceiling of his cell, he needed to get out of Arkham. He needed to. Had to. Though he kept trying to tell himself that finding Harley wasn't his top priority at the moment he knew it was. That little girl had given him everything, she'd been his number one fan, his audience, his dearest friend, his sidekick, the only person who ever thought he had a chance, the only person to shed tears for him and even now she still cries for him…She was the only person who ever gave a damn. He should have known he'd never get away from Harleen Quinzel or her beautiful blue eyes smile.

A loud grunt escaped marble lips as he slammed his head against the stone wall, a memory filled his head as he did it again and again "ARGH!"

_ "Hey Mistah! I'm here for my piano lesson! Dose Jeannie Napier live here?" she was small, practically dancing in place as she spun around curtsying cutely with her little blue school skirt, only to fall backwards being weighed down by her book bag. Jack's strong arms wrapped around her tiny body mid-fall and caught her right above the porch steps._

_ "Whoops!" he chuckled in a goofy manor "A bit too young to be falling so hard I think" his green eyes glistened as he winked at her. The moment he steadied her on her feet her cheeks turned pink, her knees pulled together and her blue eyes focused on her black dress shoes before she burst into giggling._

_"I get it!" she chimed. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "It was a joke, I fell! I get it" she was giggling an adorable angelic giggle and from that moment on her loved that child's laugh._

Crimson ran down the stone wall as Joker finally stopped bashing his head against it as if to shake the memories away. When the door creaked open he half expected to see Harley, however when a tan brunet walked in his expression fell. It was just some stupid bitch here to give him a shot. Her chestnut brown eyes went wide when she saw the blood on the wall and her hands flew up over her petite mouth as she squeaked "Oh my god!"

Harley sighed as her car trudged down the near empty street, lights passed like lazars as she slowly made her way out of Brooklyn. As she came to a red light as brought her little car to a slow halt and sighed a long drawn out sigh. "Maybe I should go see dad" she muttered to herself as she stared at the sky through her window, black and star dotted as most October skies are. One quick jerk of the wheel and she turned the car around just as the left turn arrow flashed green. She wasn't ready to go back to Gotham yet…she wasn't ready to go back to Arkham yet….not yet. Shaking the tears away she found herself speeding down the newly paved road every mile putting more and more distance between her and the Joker….her Mistah J…


	9. Unforgettable Memories

Chapter Nine-Unforgettable Memories

The Joker sighed in his hospital bed. After that nurse had found him with his head split she'd rushed him into the infirmary. Not much to complain about it was a lot more comfortable then a cell. His fingers prodded at the I.V. in his arm as he turned the corners of his mouth down with distaste. His mind had drifted from Harley on and off due to heavy medication…without that little blond hanging around he had no choice but to eat the food.

His eyes only shifted slightly when the door opened. Joan Leland walked in, her heels clicking against the stone floor as her all to professional voice carried thick on the air "I'm here to change your bandages. I'll ask that you keep very still and don't try anything to rash now" she said wheeling a cart of medical supplies into the room.

His only response was a low growl. Her form moved to his side as she started to unwrap the bandages from around his head. Joker was still. Concentrated and with one swift movement he tore out his I.V. wrapping the cord around Joan's small, lovely neck. A low cackle erupted from the back of his throat as he forced her down into the mattress, pulling the cord tighter and tighter as tears filled the dark haired woman's eyes. With his free hand he snatched a needle from the cart she'd wheeled in and left at the bedside. With a push of his thumb he emptied it of all its medicine and shoved it right into the visible vain running up her right arm. An ear piercing shriek erupted from the back of her throat as he injected nothing but air into her bloodstream. At first her breathing was loud and rapid, then slow and then….gone. Joker chuckled as he walked out the doors of the infirmary. A slow smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth as he laid eyes on a newer security guard….easy pickings.

Harley growled to herself as she finally walked through the door of her apartment building. Visiting her dad proved to be a terrible idea. The bastard did nothing but try to talk her into buying his way out just like always. The blue eyed blond fumbled with her keys as she got to her door and pushed it open nearly breaking the key in the lock out of anger. The moment she got her foot in the door she whipped her head in the direction of her ringing house phone.

Nearly falling as she stumbled across the living room floor she grabbed the phone up "Hello?" her eyes widened at the sound of the voice on the other end "Yes, Doctor" she whispered softly into the receiver "He did what?"

In a mass cloud of gravel and dirt her car sped down the road, ivory knuckles going snow white as she darted toward the asylum. _Nine guards…four nurses…slaughtered…massacred. All in a failed attempt to escape. Why did he try to escape? _

When the doors of Arkham opened before her the blue eyed blond rushed passed a guard and out of a lobby occupied by thirteen stretchers all holding closed body bags. "Harleen wait!" one of her co-workers yelled as she stumbled around the corner not caring. Where would he be? Where….then it hit her. Interrogation or solitary most likely. The sound of her heels filled the halls of the dimly lit asylum, lungs burning, legs aching she threw her hands against the glass of the two way mirror at the end of E hall.

Tired Harley stared into the room behind the mirror, a long black table sat in the center, A doctor stood freighted in the corner of the little white room. Joker sat on onside of the table, hands bound by stainless steel cuffs and on the other side of the table stood the self righteous Batman. Harley's slender fingers trembled against the shatter resistant glass. Her heart started to race, they were talking, she couldn't hear them the room was sound proof.

Joker was being his cocky self, grinning and attempting to gesture with cuffed hands. The dark looming figure on the other side of the table was starting to grow angry, the corners of his lips turned down with distaste and with one final movement of the Joker's mouth Harley heart all but leapt out of her chest.

A black gloved hand gripped the clown prince's neck, slamming his back hard against the wall. "No!" the word left Harley's throat in a broken, strangled sob "No!" Her fists beat roughly against the mirror as she screamed and Batman threw the Joker against the table, chairs falling over when her Puddin's feet swept passed them.

The dark knight's fist connected with the Joker's jaw and sent him flying to the floor, his body fell hard and he looked right at the mirror as if he knew she was there and smiled, smiled a bloody whole hearted smile as if to say…watch this Harley-girl silently. Harley's fists beat harder against the shatter resistant glass as her blood started to stain it "Stop it!" she screamed as if she could feel every blow.

Tears shimmered as they streamed down her cheeks in fountains, bloody fists beat hard against the glass as she screamed "STOP IT!" as the dark knight thrust his knee into her Puddin's jaw and his body twisted around, arm twisting awkwardly at the socket and a pained hiss erupted from the back of Harley's throat as she gripped her blond hair in bloody handfuls "Aha!" her voice was a heart wrenching shriek. Joker's back slammed right up against the two way mirror and Harley shrieked at the top of her lungs as crimson streaked the glass.

Every blow made her heart writhe, wrench, and race it hurt, it stopped the flow of oxygen to her lungs all together and for a moment her entire world stopped. Such agonizing pain…nothing compared…a thousand bullets couldn't compare.

Finally it stopped, the beating stopped, and the scared blond backed up against the mirror, pulling her knees against her chest as she cried into her bruised and beaten hands, body trembling, mascara running down wet ivory cheeks. When the dark knight exited the room he caught sight of Harley out the corner of blue eyes. Standing over her the masked man husked "Are you okay miss?"

Harley's head snapped up as she stared at him with a look of shear hate, the devil himself would have run for the hills as the girl bared her teeth through full pink lips "HOW COULD YOU?" her strangled voice could be heard clear back through B hall "HOW COULD YOU BATTER HIM LIKE AN ANIMAL?"

"Ma'am the man is a monster" Batman husked "Your obviously confused" he moved to catch her by the arm only to have her snatch it away.

"No! You're the monster!" she screamed through her tears.


	10. Tempting Memories

Chapter Ten- Tempting Memories

A soft beeping filled the air as she walked into the infirmary. Joker laid in bed, I.V.'s in his arms, oxygen mask over his face and heavy rings under his eyes. He still looked himself though, green hair sprawled over a white pillow. "Oh Puddin" Harley cried rushing to his side.

"Now Harley, don't" his voice cracked as she leapt on top of him shifting his busted ribs, earning a pained wince from marble lips "Jump on me" he groaned almost annoyed. Her arms tightened around his neck almost cutting off his flow of oxygen.

"Are you okay? I was so worried! You don't even know your such a dumb ass Mistah J!" she cried into his hair, boobs nearly suffocating him as she cradled his head against her chest, legs straddling his hips. Tears lined blue eyes "Oh Jack I" the sound of a loud SLAP filled the air over taking the sound of the beeping monitor.

Harley rolled off the bed, hitting the floor as her hand flew up over the side of her face "Why..." the tears started to fall. Joker was sitting up now, I.V's still in place but his oxygen mask now rested in his lap, his nose was quite swollen but he didn't seem to care one little bit.

Ominous eyes turned on her "Do…not…call me that" each word was a threatening growl. "I will fucking tear your lovely little head off my sweet! Jack Napier is dead….he died damn near seventeen years ago so let it go!"

Harley felt her heart drop into her stomach as her lower lip started to shake "But I…how can I now that I know your…alive…I…I've missed you so much, Your all I had left in my life and when you ran away I was scared! I was alone! Do you know what it's like to be all alone in the world and have not one person understand you?" she cried struggling to her feet.

He scowled "Yes, I do"

There was a silence between them, only the beeping of the monitor could be heard and the slight sound of Harley breathing. "I know…the real you isn't gone…Jack this isn't you"

Joker cocked an eyebrow at her "Heh…you wanna bet, come over here little girl, I'll prove it to ya, jack's gone" Hesitantly but full of wide eyed curiosity Harley walked to the bed side. His hand patted the space on the ledge of the bed telling her to sit.

The blond obliged slowly and the moment she did his lips crashed down on hers, marring them with a bruising powerful kiss. When she moved to pull away his large hand cupped the back of her head and forced her lips even more roughly against his when his tongue pried it's way inside her mouth Harley's eyes rolled back into her head and slowly, but ever so eagerly she returned his kiss. Their tongues danced, twisting and turning, wet and wanting in a fight for dominance that she quickly lost. He was a damn good kisser. His free hand gripped her right breast hard enough to make her wince; tears lined her eyes at the emotion she felt building only to fall apart when he broke the kiss.

"There" he growled just inches away from her lips "Jack Napier would never do such a thing to the likes of little Harleen Quinzel"

Harley was practically breathless, heart racing; tears that refused to fall lingered in her wide blue eyes. Long ivory fingers traced her jaw line as he started to slowly form words with his mouth "You poor thing, You must have been terrified yesterday watching that horrific scene, Batsy never did care who he left his mark on"

Harley started to shake her head but Joker didn't let her think it over "I mean sure, I deserved it but you, Pumpkin? Never, sweet well rounded girl like you shouldn't have seen something so awful you must be scarred for life now….I'm so very sorry dear"

"Oh Puddin! No you didn't deserve that! It's him! Batman needs a taste of his own medicine, he needs the life beaten out of him!" cried the blond as she clang to the front of his hospital gown burying her wet face into his neck.

Joker wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his lap as his lips found her ear, breath tracing the shell as he spoke slowly "No darling, I brought it on myself you know…I deserved it…"

Harley shook her head "No! You didn't deserve it Puddin! Your wonderful…that bastard…had..no right to lay his hands on you!" the look in her eyes was so far gone and the joker knew he'd won. Grasping a handful of her blond hair he slipped his tongue into her mouth and laid back comfortably against the pillows of the bed, Harley shifted comfortably in between his legs as their lips collided once more.

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks….her Puddin loved her…his kisses were so passionate…so deep…he had to love her…it had to be true. Soft sounds left Harley's lips as he ground against her, holding her hips firmly in large hands as his tongue worked its magic in her mouth. Her mind was gone, sense of morality gone, this man was so….mouth watering.

"Oh Puddin" she groaned sensually as his hands traveled the curves of her beautiful body. Her soft skin added to the sensation as she ran delicate fingers up and down this thighs, so the bitch was experienced the thought of someone else touching her made his stomach twist and turn into a knot, he didn't quite understand why.

With one tug of his hand the buttons popped off her blouse and her red lace bra fell into the open, beautiful full ivory breasts spilling from their bind. "Stop" husked the Joker as they ended a brutal wet kiss "We can't do this here Harley, We'll get caught"

The blond tipped her head to the side panting "But I"

"I want to be alone with you" he growled squeezing her left breast in his hand making her moan soft as his other hand dropped down to tease up and down her thigh. Harley was melting like ice cream on a hot day in this man's hands "But we can't be alone here" his eyes were so sincere they hid the ominous intent lurking just below the surface.


	11. Blissful Memories

Chapter Eleven- Blissful Memories

Insanity is blissful pain...

Rain beat heavy against the glass of Harley's bedroom window as two figures sat close together in the dark. Her legs hung off the side of her computer desk as he tended to her wounds. Everything was a blur, cars racing, guards screaming, glass breaking into hundreds of little pieces. Nothing was evident anymore, nothing but the throbbing pain that coursed through her veins. She'd killed people and the best part about insanity was bliss...she killed people and felt nothing.

Harleen Quinzel was no more. Harley didn't flinch as The Joker pulled glass shards from her skin, blood staining ivory mixing with black and white as he smeared away her makeup. "You'll have to go back to work tomorrow. We can't make it obvious that you broke me out, kay Pumpkin?" The Joker said as green eyes fixated on the black face paint that was refusing to smudge off.

Harley nodded silently but whispered suddenly "Where will you go?" she wanted to go with him but she knew it would be to suspicious if they both went missing at the same time. Joker shrugged and laid back on Harley's bed running snow white fingers through green hair as a long drawn out sigh passed through his marble lips.

"Probably one of my older hide outs" his voice droned a bit, he was tired. Harley finally pushed herself off of her desk and crossed the room into the arms of this man she was so taken with. The Joker allowed her to rest her head on his chest as he rubbed a hand up and down the curve of her waist "I'll come and get you when it's safe for you to disappear"

Harley bit her lower lip and nodded slowly as if she still wasn't fully in her right state of mind. She wasn't. "I love you" whimpered the blond softly. Shifting his weight he watched her roll onto her side and tried to ignore the glossy blue eyes that followed his form as he moved for the door. Her slender form began to tremble as she clawed at the sheets with ivory fingers as a million memories filled her head. It hurt, it hurt to be so dizzy, so entranced, so needy. She'd watched him walk away a hundred times before. She'd lost him a hundred times before and she'd be damned if she ever let him walk away again "NO DON'T!" her voice was a pained shriek as she threw her legs off the side of the bed and hurtled toward him full speed.

Just as he opened the door Joker glanced at Harley over his shoulder, green eyes going wide as she flung her arms around his neck, her weight slamming his back against the door frame, her lips crashed into his and slowly, effortlessly he returned her rough kiss. Tears streamed down Harley's ivory cheeks as her pink lips moved with his marble ones.

The Joker's arm wrapped around the small of her back forcing her body closer to his as his fingers tangled in her blond hair, hand cupping the back of her head. Small helpless sounds sounded from the back of her throat as she wrapped her right leg around his waist, delicate hands pawing at his blue t-shirt. He was after all still clad in the inmate uniform. A low growl erupted from the back of Joker's throat as he stared down into her hooded blue orbs "Harley"

"Stay" she whispered "Stay with me" she was a mess, ivory skin scraped and bruised, blue eyes puffy and red, lower lip quivering...such a mess but still so beautiful. Perhaps Harley just looked better ruined. In truth he hated those little skirts, those glasses and that tight bun...it made him want to tear her open but now...now he'd torn her apart and he liked what he was looking at.

"I can't, you know I can't" he growled as his hand slid down the curve of her back and gripped her pert behind through the red and black suit she'd acquired by her own means. "If we go missing at the same time we'll without doubt get found out"

"Just tonight, stay with me tonight" said the beauteous blond as she clutched the front of his shirt in both hands "Just tonight" she rasped. Every inch of her was quivering, every breath shaking and when she bit her lower lip in an attempt to still her quivering lower lip the Joker gave in and snatched her lips up in a brutal kiss.

"Mistah J" she gasped as his ravenous mouth worked down her neck, that name coming out of her mouth made him want to tear into her. Her Brooklyn accent hung heavily in the air as she fell back against the bed. Straddling her hips Joker drove his tongue into her mouth, arms wrapped around his neck as he guided her legs around his waist.

She was beautiful, he'd known it before but now it was just a fact, her thighs were round and full, Harley herself was made up of full elegant curves and as his hands ravaged every twist and turn of her through her suit soft, sweet moans escaped her full pink lips.

Lightning lit the room with an electric blue as Joker stared down into Harley's blue eyes. Soft gasps escaped her lips as she slid her hands down his back, fingers curling up underneath the hem of his shirt "Make love to me" she whispered softly, wanting him, needing him.

Joker snickered and snatched her one of her wrists up, pinning it against the pillows above her head "The phrase isn't in my vocabulary, I will however, fuck you senseless" Harley wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled his lips down on hers, a small lip smacking sound was all that could be heard against the sound of the rain falling outside.

"Thanks to you I haven't any sense left" the broken blond whimpered as his devious smile covered her lips, large rough hands pried and prodded until they found the zipper and pulled it down her back. Quickly moving to hide her breasts as they spilled into the open Harley squeaked.

Joker caught her wrists and placed a kiss on her neck "Don't try to hide yourself from me now, Harley" he purred against her skin "You'll find I'll always catch you in the end even if you do hide"

The blond only knodded as he let her wrists go and her hands worked his shirt over his head, he moved to help her get it off and as his skin was exposed to her she blushed, thankful for the dark. He was beautiful by every standard of the word, snow white skin marred only by scars from past battles and lean defined muscles that most wouldn't think him to have.

"What are you staring at" he muttered as he rolled Harley's right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The girl moaned softly and writhed a bit as she smiled up at him.

"Your beautiful, Puddin"

He smirked cockily "Why thank you Harley, I certainly feel pretty" their lips collided as he pulled her body against his, grinding his erection against the crotch of her suit. Harley shivered and tore her nails down his back leaving welted marks in her wake as she let her tongue tangle with his.

Joker hissed in both pain and pleasure as he sat back, striping Harley's suit off of her legs discarding the article to the floor as he stared down at the busty ivory skinned blond who now only wore a pair of little black panties. This girl was just something else, beautiful, kind and understanding of the humanity inside of even the craziest of people...there Certainly would never be another just like her.

Slipping her panties down her thighs Joker kissed from her naval to her clitoris, slowly, teasingly. Harley arched her back as her hands floated up above her head to grip the bed posts "Oh Puddin" she moaned softly as he drove his tongue right into her slit. She'd had sex before...a lot of sex if she was being honest with herself. She'd slept her way through collage, seduced a few high school teachers and on several occasions taken random men home from clubs, Harleen Quinzel had never been innocent. Nothing...not one encounter even began to compare to what she felt when the Joker merely kissed her...to have him lay hands on her...put her on cloud nine.

"Puddin mmm please..." she whimpered and he dipped his tongue in and out of her sending waves of pleasure rolling through her legs, making her shudder and writhe. When large hands grasped her hips and forced her to hold still her voice broke into a loud breathy moan.

She was completely at his mercy, every twist and turn of his tongue made her cry out as his thumb massaged her clitoris. Staring up at the ceiling through hooded lustful eyes Harley knew she was going to cum, she was on the verge of it, right on the edge, the knot in her stomach told her so. "Mistah J I'm gonna C-" before she could even yell it out he stopped abruptly and smirked staring into her lusty eyes.

"I want to finnish you off another way, Pumpkin" his emerald orbs glistened as he shifted up onto his knees so Harley could see the painful bulge in his blue inmate pants. Her dainty hands gripped the hem of the blue slacks and tore them away, throwing Joker onto his back as she did away with his boxers.

Harley's sparkling eyes widened as his hardness came into view, impressive, thick and long, precum sparkling as it leaked from the tip. "Oh Mistah J" his erection twitched when the phrase met his ears. Harley snickered and took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip earning a low groan from the Joker as she licked him base to tip.

Her initial intent was to tease him the way he had her but The Joker wasn't having that. Large rough hands grabbed her up by her arm and sent her cascading back into the mattress on her back as he forced her legs apart roughly.

"I know your not a virgin" he said coldly "I'm not going to treat you like one" taking his erection in his hand he slid the tip up and down her entrance, letting her warm juices cover him just before he filled her with one motion. Harley cried out gripping his shoulder blades as her blue eyes squeezed shut.

"MISTAH J!" His...she was finally his. Without a second thought he thrusted into her, hard, fast, rough and then pulled almost all the way out and filled her in another fast motion. Harley arched her back crying out as she tore her nails across his shoulder blades "Mistah J!"

Her legs wrapped around his waist as his tongue invaded her mouth. Tears of joy spilled over her ivory cheeks and nothing hurt anymore, there was nothing more then the overwhelming feeling of being the Joker's girl. An overwhelming sense of joy. When he slammed into her most sensitive spot she spiraled into a violent released, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she screamed his name. Joker's release followed hers a few seconds later. His release filled her as he buried his face into the hollow of her neck.

"I love you puddin" Harley whispered.

Joker's only response was a grunt. For the first time in a long time Harley fell asleep completely at ease even if he didn't say he loved her too. She knew somewhere in his heart that he did...after all if he didn't...he wouldn't have stayed when she asked him to.


	12. Haunting Memories

Chapter Twelve- Haunting Memories

An ivory hand reached over cold sheets, aching fingers reaching across crisp white in search of his warmth. As Harley's blue eyes slowly opened with a few blinks her vision focused and she realized...she was alone. Remembering that she was lucky he stayed at all she felt no pity for herself and groaned sitting up.

Blue eyes glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed...she had about an hour to get to work. Throwing her long legs over the side of the bed the beauteous blond strided toward her bathroom where her eyes met her reflections in her full body mirror. Almost immediately her hands flew up over her gaping mouth. Bruised head to toe she looked like she'd been beaten up on a street corner.

Dainty fingers ran over bruises and bite marks "Oh god" her blue eyes went wide as she ran her fingers through her hair letting a long drawn out sigh surpass her full pink lips. She would have to choose her outfit carefully today.

As the sound of shower water ebbed Harley stepped out onto the tile floor one dripping wet foot at a time, leaving small foot prints as she walked across her bedroom floor. Glancing at her alarm clock she sighed drying her long hair with a towel. At that moment her blue eyes caught something, a rose peaked from the cracked vase she'd taken from the Napier house, attached to it's thorned stem was a little note.

Harley lifted the little piece of paper between her fingers and tipped her head to the side reading the words slowly as if to process them. _Breaking into my house now, are we little girl? _

-J

A smile tugged at the corners of the blonde's mouth as she moved to her closet to throw on a white button down and a black blazer with a pair of nylons and heels. Stepping into one of her black mini skirts she lifted her eyes to her ringing cell which vibrated to the point of spinning around on her night stand. Throwing her hair back into a tight bun she snatched it up pressing the answer button and said "Hello?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

Harley rolled her blue eyes and walked out of her bedroom grabbing her work ID off the counter and her lunch out of the fridge as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder "Mom I-"

"I'm not your mother, girl" sneered the Joker in response.

Harley's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as she froze in place "How did you get my-"

"I took the liberty of taking it from your phone before I left the apartment" explained the clown prince nonchalantly "I keep tabs on what's mine"

An unfamiliar squeal escaped Harley's lips and the Joker chuckled on the other end "Get to work, Doc"

Harley nodded as if he could see and parted her lips slowly "I love you" her only response was a click. The buzz of the dial tone followed and the blonde bit her lower lip.

The Joker ran fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh as he set his phone down. _'I love you' _she said that...god why did she say that? Little bitch had to be delusional! Love him. How could she...why would she...just no. She didn't love him...he knew that she couldn't love him...he was the Joker how could anyone love him...really love him.

"Where the hell did she come from" he growled as he thrust hit foot good and hard flipping the coffee table he'd been resting his feet on. It fell over with a loud THUD alerting the gaze of a few henchmen whom had remained loyal to him during his time in Arkham. Not that they had a choice, he would force a grenade down the throat of the idiot that betrayed him.

Still...those words hung over him like a looming ghost _'I love you'_ Even he knew deep down inside...he knew that he was a monster and that little beauty isn't smart enough to be messing with a beast. He'd probably kill her...one day...if she got on his nerves...he'd kill her...break her neck...shoot her...make her swallow part of a crowbar...something...but one day he'd kill her.

Then a thought started to play around at the back of his mind...she'd broken him out...her usefulness had run out...so...why hadn't he killed her last night?

"Knock Knock Puddin" a silly voice laced with a Brooklyn accent tugged him out of a medicated sleep. His green eyes squeezed shut when a loud bang filled the air...damn it...what if she alerts the guards...was all he could think. He wasn't in any condition to protect himself let alone her.

His eyes widened when he looked her over, she wasn't the doctor he'd been seeing everyday, something blank held her gaze, something potentially dangerous...something he saw in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror...insanity. All trussed up in red and black with her face painted white, a mallet at her side and a hand bag thrown over her shoulder lazily. "Say hello to your new improved Harley Quinn" and at that he laughed, laughed like a mad man.

Taking him by the hand (The one that wasn't in the sling) Harley began to race down the darkened hallways of Arkham. As they rounded a corner a night guard screamed "HEY!" shining a flashlight in their eyes. Harley's hand immediately dipped into her hand bag as she lifted a smoke bomb to her lips, snatching the pin between her teeth she threw it in the guards direction.

Choking on thick grey smoke the guard backed up just enough for Harley to dart down the corridor, Joker lagging just slightly behind her laughing like a maniac. Hot tears started to sting Harley's eyes...he was laughing and she loved his laugh so dearly...yes it looked like they would live happily ever after.

Sirens rang out and red lights scanned every room of the asylum, inmates woke from their dreams and watched as red lighting filled the corridors. It came on over the intercom loud for all to hear "INMATE 0801 HAS ESCAPED! THE JOKER HAS ESCAPED!"

"Damn it!" Harley growled as a serious of red beams filled the door way. Joker was suddenly started to think they'd get caught...he couldn't maneuver around those even if his arm wasn't broken. Tossing her bag over the top beam so it flew across the concrete floor Harley moved slowly, elegantly and put her flexibility to work.

Joker watched fascinated as she slowly pushed her way through the spaces between the beams, it was like watching an intricate game a twister. The beams disappeared when Harley pressed the button beside the door. Joker walked in watching Harley snatch up her bag just before grabbing ahold of his hand again.

Rounding corners, throwing grenades and smoke bombs every which way Harley tugged Joker into the lobby, they could see the front door. They were almost out. An officer charged at them, gun in hand, one flick of her wrist and Harley sent a grenade hurtling in the mans direction...the explosion destroyed the main lobby of Arkham and sent people into a frenzy screaming for their lives.

Where's Batman now? Harley was out for that mans blood...but tonight she'd settle for a few officers. Joker watched her slaughter them, at that moment in time he didn't have to do the killing or any of the work...not to mention he was to heavily medicated to focus enough to do so. As blood flew and guards and nurses screamed he watched Harley with her mallet...and in that instant he was sure...even if it was the medication...making him see it that way...he'd never seen any thing more beautiful in his life.

They ran out in a mess of blood and screaming, in that baptism of blood and gore Harley Quinn was Born and Harleen Quinzel died...He'd finally snapped her mind...and he knew it.

The flashback came to an end inside his head and he let out a sigh...outside of Arkham...away from that child and flashbacks still haunt him...


	13. Yearning Memories

Chapter Thirteen- Yearning Memories

"Escaped?" hissed Harley through clenched teeth as she stared into the fearful eyes of her new mentor, Dr. Sabrina Lucas. Sabrina was a slender woman with pronounced cheekbones and wide set brown eyes, brunette hair cascaded down the tall woman's back.

"Yes, last night a young lady broke in and broke him out...she's never been seen with him before so she must be a new Joker accomplice...media is calling her Harley Quinn" Sabrina's hands found her hips as she looked Harley over. Of course Harley knew all of this already but she'd have to play like she had no clue.

"So why am I even here?" Harley arched an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest "I have no patron"

Sabrina handed her a sheet of paper "Here, this is your new patron until 0108 is recovered and brought back to Arkham"

Harley's blue eyes scanned the sheet of paper.

Name- Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)

Inmate- 0102

The door creaked loud as Harley walked into the cell inmate 0102 was kept in "Hello Mz. Isley, My name is Harleen Quinzel and I'll be your Doctor this week"

The Beautiful red head only looked at Harley through bright green eyed and stretched out on her cot, uniform hugging beautifully to her curves as she ran her fingers across a recreational drawing of a flower which she'd stuck on her cell wall. "Nice to meet you, love" said Ivy slowly as she looked at the blonde.

Harley sat down in her chair and propped her chin up on her hand smiling at Ivy as their eyes met. Ivy arched her brow "You're not going to turn on a recorder?"

"No, none of you are honest when you're being recorded" Harley muttered softly her tone laced with her brooklyn accent.

Stretching her long legs Ivy relaxed on her cot and rolled over on her side, propping her head up on her elbow "You actually care if were lying? Most Docters here just wanna make it look like were making progress to make a name for themselves as long as were talking they couldn't care less if we're telling the truth"

"I was like that at first" muttered Harley "Kind of anyway, I did wanna write a book and gain some respect, a little notoriety ya know?" As Harley spoke Ivy watched with attentive emerald eyes, watched her face, her body language...why was this random girl being so open with her? "But I wanted this job so I could understand people from my childhood...I got my wish" Harley lifted her blue eyes to meet Ivy's green ones "You're very easy to talk to Mz. Isley"

Slowly, hesitantly Ivy said "You can call me Ivy"

"Puddin! Answer the phone, I just have so much to tell ya!" The beauteous blonde chimed into the receiver as she danced around her kitchen. A small pout contorted her full lips because she knew he wouldn't answer. A long drawn out sigh passed through her lips as she set the cell phone down on the counter and tapped buttons to get to her voice mail. Her lover had left her a message about three weeks ago and Harley just couldn't erase it, it was the only way she could hear his voice.

A desperate smile spread out on her face as she eagerly awaited the sweet sound of his velvet voice. "I will be very busy for a while now, Harley...stay out of trouble...go to work ON TIME everyday...maybe not everyday that would be abnormal for you...just don't draw any attention to yourself...I will call you when I get the chance...you have my number...should you need it...and I mean it Harley its for emergencies on- Goodbye

"So Ivy" Harley smiled as she kicked back in her chair "Tell me a little more about your disregard for human life, why is it you care so little?"

"Well, Dr. Quinzel" spoke the beauteous redhead as she looked over at Harley "You see...Humanity is the only thing on this earth that takes and does not give. It's disgusting...humans are disgusting...especially men...but ya know what Doc...I don't mind you" a pretty smile lit her features with elation that almost made her look innocent.

"So when I'm fully rehabilitated Harl, you should come stay with me" Ivy said softly as she folded her arms behind her head and turned her green eyed gaze on Harley. It had been about six weeks since Harley had freed her Puddin from Arkham and he'd yet to get caught and so she'd been having two hour sessions with Ivy everyday.

Harley tipped her head to the side "I'm sure I'll visit ya plenty, Red"

"He's not coming back, Harl" Ivy stated bluntly. The two hadn't been keeping secrets, Harley knew everything about Ivy and vise versa except for of course the Joker's real name which stayed with Harley.

Biting her lower lip Harley narrowed her eyes at her best friend "Oh come on, Red. You just don't know Mistah J like I do. He'll be back for me, you'll see" Harley's blue eyes were filled with childlike wonder as she spoke and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Your pathetic sometimes, I still don't understand how you two came to be"

"Eh! We don't ask that question, Red!" proclaimed Harley boldly "We just got karma all...Mistah J and I...we got history"

Ivy nodded as if she cared and buried her face into her pillow as she looked Harley over, lately the blond had been looking a bit desirable. Though Ivy was almost positive Harley didn't go for girls she couldn't help but wonder. It just seemed like a waste, to give such an evil undeserving man such a dedicated beautiful woman...Ivy would give her the world.

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for such a crappily written chapter, school started back up and I've been so busy. The next chapter will be much, much better you all have my word. Also thank you for taking the time to read this story, I'm glad you all enjoy the idea as much as you do.


	14. Conflicting Memories

Chapter fourteen- Conflicting memories

"Hmmm" Harley groaned through pouty pink lips as she cradled her ivory cheek in a tiny hand. Her free hand reached over with outstretched fingers to stroke the soft petals of a dead rose she'd never had the heart to throw out. "Oh Mistah J" she tapped her toes impatiently against the tile floor of her office. It had been almost three months, no phone call, no visits, no closure. Her long dark lashes cast shadows over her cheeks as her pert little mouth fell agape when she heard the door creak open slowly. "Oh my" his voice was smooth, strict and Harley's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "It can't be…" a smirk turned the corners of the man's full lips.

A soft sound filled the air as his leather shoes moved onto the tile floor inside of Haley's office "Well if it isn't little Harleen Quinzel" gorgeous blue eyes set on her face as he peered at her through a pair of dark rimmed glasses.

Harley jumped up, breasts bouncing slightly in her red blouse as her pony tail swung around behind her head "Jonathan!" a wide pretty smile spread on on the girl's face as she all but swung over her desk throwing her arms around her old friend's neck "I haven't seen you since college"

Her former colleague nodded and raised a hand to her shoulder blades as if he thought she'd fall over at any second "I suppose it has been awhile. When did you start an internship at Arkham?"

"Awhile ago" Chimed the brooklyn blonde nearly dancing in place. Her heels came up and down rapidly against the tile as she bounced where she stood. "Do you work here, Johnny? Where have ya been?" she whined with star filled eyes.

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at her "Seems you have not changed since college, Harleen" Jonathan noted quite rudely causing Harley to purse her lips and resume her pout.

"I HAVE SO!" declared the blonde rather loudly before shoving a pointed finger in his chest right where the pattern ran down his tie "And youuuu still havn't told me where you've been!" her face was flushed and she was ready to be off the subject.

Snatching her wrist up in a vice grip he stared down at her "Harleen"

"Harley" she interjected.

"I prefer your birth given name, Harleen, it is a woman's name and not the name of a child. How many times must I ask you not to call me Johnny? I was away on a personal vendetta that you and I will not discuss-"

Again she cut him off "Awe c'mon Johnny, you used to spend nights in my dorm! You told me everything back then"

"And it was quite similar to talking to a wall Mz. Quinzel" he stated with a content smile.

"HEY!" shouted Harley as she frowned almost making an ugly face that turned into a slanty eyed pout "It was only cause you were always usin' all those fancy words...we had different um...work habits"

He snickered "Yours being non-existent" at that moment Harley's blue eyes turned to ice.

"What would you know?"

"I know how you earned your grades, Harleen, I studied with you every night, I am not an ignoramus of a man."

"Oh?" Harley questioned loudly "How did I manage that then?" she was sure no one knew. Jonathan smirked and rolled his blue eyes in a way he would never in front of anyone important.

Cupping the side of her face he placed a firm kiss on the side of her neck sending violent shivers down her spine, shooting a blush up to her ivory cheeks "I would imagine it went something like that" he then turned around on his heel and in three long strides opened the door "I will be sure to visit, you are...my intern after all" his voice lingered on the air as he left quietly. Harley's blue eyes slammed shut as she fell back against her desk. Her hand flew up over her neck where he'd kissed her and she felt her cheeks grow even warmer.

It was official. It had been….too long. Still she could never betray her puddin that way. She couldn't. Mistah J loved her, opened his heart too her and if she broke it...he might never open up again. No man was worth her Puddin...not even Crane. Though...those blue eyes were truly a window to the soul.

Harley only looked up when the door opened again and Ivy poked her head inside. "Harls?"

"Red?" Harley raised an eyebrow at her questioning what she was doing out of her cell.

"I just got my test results back, I'm sane...I get to go home." she stepped into the office holding onto a little plastic bag with a few of her confiscated belongings in it. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a white sweater with a pair of green sweats. Harley held out her arms for the ginger girl.

Ivy immediately hugged Harley tightly around the neck "Harls, I want you to think about what I said, about living with me. I don't like the thought of you all alone so close to crime alley" Harley only shook her head and pushed her an arms length away.

"No can do, Red. You know why" Ivy glanced around listening too Harley speak before she leaned over just barely and grazed Harley's lips with her own. The blonde's eyes went wide, even wider then when her friend had come into the room.

Before she could react Ivy walked out of the room, confident as ever not looking even a little bit bothered by her friend's response. Harley rubbed her temples with her fingers. She would end up with a new client again. No matter who it was she was in for a treat. Retreating back to her swivel chair the blonde flipped open an old note book. Divided into two sections she began to skim over her old notes on the Joker. Words splattered across every page for what seemed like a novel. Harley's eyelids started to grow heavier and heavier until she was looking at blurs of ink and smears of pencil.

"Johnny"

"Do not call me that, I am not a child"

"Awe c'monnn" slurred the drunken blonde.

"Harleen...honestly, You know how sick you get, you should avoid drinking"

"I had fun" she pouted as she rolled over on the bed, wearing Jonathan's white button down and her own underwear as her wet blonde hair dampened the comforter. Jonathan was typing out a report on the effects of trauma, dressed in slacks, a vest and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up too his elbows.

"Yes, fun." snorted her friend "And now what are you doing?"

"Watching a sexy guy do his homework"

"I am no such thing, Harleen"

"Kiss me"

"No"

"Just one?" she pursed her pink lips tugging on his left wrist.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

Harley's cheeks puffed up like a squirrel causing her friend too raise an eyebrow in concern "Harley?"

"Woah!" she cried as she rolled off the bed and rushed to the little bathroom green in the face. The door closed softly and as the sound of Harley violently throwing up filled the room Jonathan groaned "Stupid kid"

Harley sat up rubbing her eyes too find it was dark in her office, dark outside as well and her head was suddenly throbbing. Though she had not forgotten those nights she spent in collage with Jonathan it was never something she thought on often. In truth they did kiss that night but she had no idea when or even why….but they kissed...and all she could remember was that it was great...or maybe she was drunk and it wasn't so great...


End file.
